High F
by klemonademouth
Summary: Blaine was always the one who encouraged Kurt to take a leap into something he was afraid to re-try. Klaine, KurtxBlaine.


**A/N: So here's what happened. A friend of mine told me that Darren Criss was on Glee. I, being in love with Darren Criss, decided to watch the episode with him in it. To my surprise, it was actually very good and I fell in love with the character of Kurt (who, hopefully, will end up dating Darren's character). So now I've started at the beginning and I just finished the episode "Wheels", wherein Kurt competes against Rachel for the part of singing in "Defying Gravity". And God, the episode was sad. I mean, Kurt never gets a break, does he? Poor kid. I'm just hoping that he and Blaine get happiness, because Kurt deserves it.**

**Anyway, I haven't gotten through the whole first season yet so there may be some fallacies in this story. Excuse me if I get anything wrong. And please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Wicked, Darren Criss, or Chris Colfer. Although I wish I owned both of the latter- Darren for my slave and Chris as my gay best friend. **

"I love Wicked," Blaine said, and if Kurt hadn't already known he'd found the perfect guy, he would have figured it out then.

"One of my personal favorite songs- of all time- is from this musical," Kurt said, watching as Blaine slid the CD into the CD player.

"Which one?" Blaine asked as he moved to sit beside the other boy on the bed.

"Defying Gravity," Kurt said, and watched Blaine's eyes light up.

"That's my favorite, the way she hits the note at the end- Indina Menzel..." and he flapped his hands a bit in a stereotypically gay way. "I think I just love her," he said, a little sheepishly. "In a really... non-straight way?"

Kurt laughed. "We sang this song in Glee, once," he said softly.

"All of you?"

"No- well- Rachel, actually. She could hit the high F. And she's our strongest singer."

Blaine slid off the bed to crouch in front of Kurt, examine his eyes. Blaine's were warm, kind- a beautiful shade of hazel-brown that for some reason made Kurt simultaneously have the urge to eat chocolate and go swimming. He looked away quickly before he had any more ridiculous (_totallyunwanted_) thoughts.

"You could hit a high F."

"No," Kurt lied. "I couldn't."

"Yes, you could." Blaine argued. "I've heard you sing, Kurt. You're really good. And I don't just _say_ that. You could hit that note."

"I couldn't, okay, Blaine?" Kurt said, looking anywhere but the handsome boy who was soclose to him. "I tried for the part. I competed against Rachel and she hit the note and I didn't. So she got it."

Blaine didn't know what to say. The tears gathering in Kurt's eyes appeared genuine enough- and he didn't think Kurt would make something like this up. But there was something that didn't ring true about the story. A puzzle piece that was missing. He waited.

So Kurt surrendered, letting out defeat in a rush of breath.

"It was my dad," he admitted quietly. "I've known I was gay since I was five. I've come to terms with it. I'm _proud_ of it, even." He darted a glance up to Blaine's face, who smiled encouragingly at him. "And I'm used to the abuse that comes with being out in a school like mine- a _town_ like mine. But my dad- well, he isn't. And the day before I had to compete with Rachel for the part, Dad got a call at the shop. Some anonymous Neanderthal calling me a faggot. Nothing I hadn't heard before, of course. Not even close to as bad as I've heard. But it really affected my dad- I had to protect him.

"So-" Kurt took a deep breath. "I missed the note. On purpose."

Blaine raised his eyebrows in shock.

"I couldn't do that to my dad," Kurt said quietly, "No matter how much I wanted that song."

There was silence for a moment as Kurt wiped his fingers under his eyes.

"Do you know what that tells me, Kurt?" Blaine asked, after a while, catching the younger boy's hands in his own.

"What?"

"It tells me you are the strongest person I have ever met, and the most caring, and I shouldn't even be lecturing you on courage when you clearly have more of it than I will ever experience or understand."

Kurt's eyes, which had just dried, began to well up again.

"And I think I need to hear that F."

He pushed Kurt down the stairs and to the piano that stood in the corner of his parlor, in all of its mahogany glory.

"I play the song, you sing the words." He positioned his fingers over the keys and waited for Kurt to look at him, to signal that he was ready.

After a moment, Kurt nodded.

Blaine began to play, his fingers floating over the keys, and Kurt's eyes drifted shut. He felt himself move through the oh-so-familiar words, through notes he knew so well.

And then the finale.

_"And nobody... in all of Oz... no wizard that there is or was... is ever gonna bring... me... down!" _

And he hit the note.

Perfectly.

He didn't notice Blaine had stopped playing until he opened his eyes and saw him gaping from the piano bench.

Kurt blushed. "So... um... that was... it, I suppose."

"Kurt, that was-" Blaine appeared incapable of speech- "_amazing_," he finished, standing up.

"Well, it was nothing, it was just-"

He was cut off by Blaine moving towards him with a stride too quick to be believed, by Blaine cupping his face in his large, warm hands, by Blaine pressing their mouths together.

Gently. More gently than Kurt expected.

His first real kiss.

It was nothing like the other two. Blaine's kiss was soft and sweet and short and absolutely perfect. His lips tasted like rain and french vanilla coffee and Kurt never wanted to pull away.

At some point, he did.

"What was that for?" he breathed, a nervous smile touching his lips.

"You," Blaine said back, "are so sexy."

"I just sang a note only women should be able to sing, and you are calling me _sexy_?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"I think," Blaine said, twining his fingers with Kurt's, "that everything about you is sexy."

This time it was Kurt who leaned forward to press his lips to Blaine's, then whisper, "thank you."

"For what?" Blaine asked, bemused.

"For giving me my first kiss that counted."

**A/N: please review! I have this insane love for BlainexKurt. **


End file.
